My Second Chance
by Music-Box
Summary: Seiftis. Quistis' POV. On a mission Selhpie, Irvine and Quistis encounters a real nightmare. Back to the garden, Seifer saves Quistis' life but the blond instructor was being followed by something...
1. Default Chapter

Discamers : I do not own FF8 characters.The only thing I own is a hyper god..O.O;;  
  
A/N :this is my first FF fic and i'm not the best writer in the world so please i need reviews to improve my story and also no big flames like '' you suck and your story sucks too'' because it wont help me to become better..  
  
.My Second Chance.  
  
It's a year now that we defeated Ultimecia and i still can't believe that i actually suceeded to do such a great thing, we are heroes.Now, everyone seems to be happy.Selphie and Irvine are going out and at my great suprise the lady's man stopped his skirt-chasing activities. He says he found his angel. Zell got someone too, it's the girl from the library. They make a cute couple. The girl is very shy and she almost never talks but i succeded to get her name, Miya.For the garden's most famous couple everything is for the better. Squall suceeded to ask Rinoa's hand few months ago and the wedding is settled for the next month. I think i never saw him that happy in my whole life. I could never make him happy in someway..Yes, everyone is happy and has someone to help them if they encounters problems. Everyone but me, the boring, fade, stain instructor Trepe. I got my licence back after the war but everything's change. I lost my will to teach, everything is so plain and dull in my life. It's always as if something was missing and now that i look at the back of the classroom I finally understood. It's Seifer Almasy. Anyone speak a single word about him as if he never existed. I don't know if it's the cause of over-using the Guardain Forces during the final battle or people doesn't want to remember if the sorceress's knight.  
  
''hello?? Someone's there? Quisty you're alive?'' A loud knock and Selphie's high peeched voice brought me back to reality. I slowly streched my arms and stood up, glancing around the empty classroom. My gaze stopped on Almasy's empty seat. I sighed heavily before turning to face the petite girl that was standing next to me.  
  
'' Is there something wrong? Where is Irvine he's always whit you.'' I asked while placing my Seed uniform.  
  
'' He's waiting for us in the Ragnarok, there strange monster activities displayed around Island closest to heaven and Squall asked us to goinvestigate. '' answered Selphie whit toying whit dark blue ribbon that was warpped around her right wrist.  
  
'' Fine I'm setting my equipement and we're leaving. '' I relpied exiting the classroom. I ran to my dorm's door and unlocked it before quickly grabbing my Save The Queen and juncioning Shiva and Alexander before storming out of the Garden where Selphie and Irvine were waiting for me.The cowboy waved at me while I climbed aboard.  
  
'' How's doing my favorite instructor? '' asked Irvine as I took seat behind, brushing a strand of my golden hair away frommy face.  
  
'' Fine, I guess. '' I replied looking by the window as the ship took off and flew higher in the azure sky. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the seat, to doze off into peaceful slumber.  
  
When I woke up we were on the island. Irvine and Selphie were waiting next to the exit looking at me in a strange way.  
  
'' W-what? '' was the question i asked but they only shook they're head before walking out of the Ragnarok. I bolted out as well and ran to caught up whit them. The place changed alot. A thick gray fog covered the whole place so i decided to investigate the surroundings. All the vegetation seemed to dead and the humid ground was glueing my boots down. I sighed and tried to disipate the fog moving my arms. Suddently a cry of agony interupted my exploration. I glanced at the others that were behind me before running in the direction of the unknow sound, Selphie and Irvine following behind. A dead Chimera was lying on the ground. The upper part of it's body was covered by many deep bloody scrathes and it's was half-sliced but the most impressing was the lower part of the monster. There was nothing left complety it's was anihilated. Selphie screamed in horror and jumped into Irvine's arm who was stunned by the sight of the dead animal.Slowly a human form emerged from the fog behind the Chimera's body. It raised it's hand toward the sky and an horrible scream escaped from it's troath. No that thing couldn't be human.The three of us turned around and started to run toward our ship but the thing jumped over us and landed between me and my two friends. It stood up of it's full height and it's crisom red orbs glared down at me. I stepped back horror at the sight of the black skinned creature. It slowly extented a hand and a wall of shimmering red light raised before me .I tried to escape and to hide behind a tree but the wall simply headed toward at an incredible speed. When it passed through me, I felt an sharp pain in my chest and my eyes were burning. Then , everything wen black for the first time since two years i at peace. No more pain, only a total oppressing silence.  
  
.  
  
This is it for the Intro i kown it's short but tell me if you like it and if i should go on. How we're suposed to write anihilated? O.o;; it ish a grand mystery of life to me.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamers : yup, me still don't own FF8 and this ish the last i'm gonna say it!! O.O  
  
A/N : First, I thought that I would need to be Seifer sometimes but finally I found a way better  
Idea it'll Quistis's POV for now on so anyways may the story begin.  
  
Ok so now correction! This - -*-*-*-*- will be at the start and at the end of quisty's  
dream!  
  
.My Second Chance - Chapter 2 .  
  
Rain, normaly I do love rain but not now. Each falling rain drops that landed on me made me felt as if each part of my body was peirced by thousand needles. I didn't have the strenght to move nor the will. I would have stay there eternaly feeling each new waves of pain that passed through my helpless body but no. I heard many voices surrounding me, worry and sorrow could be heard from everywhere.How could it be I don't know, this island is totally desert. Any human could live on these desolated shores, anyone but still the voices were still there. I felt warm of a curaga spell passing all over my body and the pain was gone. My eyes flew open and I sat up. Indeed, I was still on the island closest to heaven. The thick humide fog was still over whelming the place but I could feel that the air was more cold behind me. I turned around and let out a light suprised scream. Shiva, Siren and Pandemona were standing there, my guardians forces.  
  
'' Are you feeling better? '' asked the ice queen still havng hints of worry in her soft voice. She knelt down in front of me and passed one of her cold hand in my hair. It is then that I saw it, my hair weren't blond anymore . No more gloden shimmering color. It was of the purest white.I blinked few times to focus my sight, the strands of my hair fell on my bare shoulders. Then, one by one the three of them walked away, desappearing in the damp landscape. I jumped on my feets and ran to a pond to look at my reflect. The sight of my own reflection made my heart beat faster.Eyes lost their coloration, they became so pale that I couldn't tell if they were blue or white anymore. A pale ghost, it was all that was left of the instructor trepe. Then I remembered the vile creature, selphie's horrified face and I remembered the red wall. '' How could it be? '' was all that I could say, asking no one in particular. I grabbed my whip and ran as fast that I could to the place where the Ragnarok landed. It wasn't there anymore but I didn't got the time to worry about this fact. I became lightheaded and passed out in the middle of the field.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
'' Where's the mediocre instructor ?'' a familliar cocky voice asked.  
  
'' Damn you Seifer. How the hell do you want to be accepted by the garden if you.'' I knew that voice it was Irvine's.  
  
'' You really wanna know, huh?? Can't guess since almost everyone in the garden is crying and she's the only missing person!! '' screamed Selphie's voice between sobs.  
  
'' W-wha..What do you mean? '' asked Seifer this time he lost his cocky attitude.  
  
'' She's dead. D.E.A.D. You cannot even respect dead people and y'know she was a great instructor.'' replied Selphie before sulking even more.  
  
I could see the petite crying onto Irvine's soulder who were pating her on the back, trying to comfort her. For Seifer, he simply stood there, in shock. His eyes lost all it's arrogant gleem. In the back I could hear Rinoa's sobs as well..  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Slowly the images faded away and I came back to reality. I was laying on the dock of an old rusty fishing boat. I waited there until I could see and old sailor who was looking at the calm sea. '' Hello. '' I said half-whispering since my throat was so dry that I couldn't emit a louder sound. The man let out a grunt and handed me a flask of water of water that I gratefuly took and drank down in no time.'' I found you on the cursed island. We will be arriving at Dollet in no time. '' stated simply the man before looking back at the horizon. I opened my mouth to speak up but he interupted me saying he didn't want to hear my story and that everything was alright. I gave him a short nod before siting up and waiting until our arrival.  
  
After a short while Dollet's port appeared at the horizon.It seemed pretty busy, many fishing boats were moving in and out of the port as some others were simply staying in the middle.We passed easily between the giant boats since ours was so tiny. We went deeper in port until we found someplace for the Scarlett it was the of the I was on. I jumped on the quay and took the huge rope that the sailor was handing and I carefully tied it to a steel bar . '' Well, I'll be going now m'am. It was nice to meet you and remember to thank God for saving you from the Siltrider!'' shouted the old man as he walked away leaving me on there in the crowd, completly confused. I didn't knew what was a 'Siltrider' as well but I didn't liked the name of the thing.What if it was the monster that attacked me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts now my first priority was to find something to eat and a way back home. I walked out of the crowded port and made my way to the square town. This place as well was busier than ever and some persons looked at me as I was a monster. I hurried into a small cafe and searched in my pocket for some gils. Luckily, I still had my credit card and some gils. I ordered a coffe and a sandwich before looking for someplace. There wasn't single table left no even a seat. I sighed and headed toward then I notice that there was a seat left at a small table in the back of place. I hurried there before someone else take place. A woman whit grey hair was reading the paper. I cleared my throat to mark my precense. '' Can I sit whit you? '' I asked. The woman answered me by an '' AFFIRMATIVE.''  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. '' F-Fujin?'' the name passed my lips before I could stop it. The woman quickly putted aside the papers and looked at me strangly. '' YOU KNOW ME? '' she asked before narrowing her eyes and inspecting me caustionly. '' QUISTIS?!?'' she screamed that word even louder than her 'normal' tone. I nodded and sat at the table. '' NICE TO SEE YOU '' she said pushing the paper aside to make some place. I took a sip of my coffee before replying '' it's nice to see you too. How have you been? You're not whit Seifer and Raijin anymore? '' I asked before biting in my sandwich. '' I'M OK. SEIFER'S BACK AT THE GARDEN AND RAIJIN SHOULD ARRIVE SOON.'' she answered me before drinking down her glass of water.  
  
'' FUJ!?! Where ya are, I can't find there too much people, ya know! '' screamed Raijin's voice from across the room. '' HERE. '' shouted back Fujin before shaking her head. He walked up to our table and sat next to Fujin before stealing a fry in her plate. '' SAY HI TO QUISTIS.'' Shouted Fujin, kicking Raijin in the leg. Those two hadn't changed as I saw. He rubbed his leg few times before looking at me. '' Hey Quistis, I didn't reconize ya. You changed a lot, y'know. What happened?'' he asked me, resting his arms on the table. I told them the whole story, how I met the monster and when I woke up on the island alone but still I didn't tell them about the Guardian Forces and about the dream. '' Woah, they should think you're dead now, y'know!'' exclaimed Raijin after I finished my story. '' We should head back to Balamb, y'know and anyways we were going to see Seifer so come whit us! '' said Raijin as we stood up to leave. I paid for my order and walked out the two posses following behind. It was getting late and the sky was already dark when we walked out. '' LATE. WE SHOULD STAY HERE TONIGHT. '' stated Fujin before heading toward the Dollet's hotel. Raijin who apperantly didn't want to be kick by Fujin again said nothing and simply followed her.  
  
I walked behind, enjoying the cool breeze of the night. The city was much more calm during the night and the place was beautiful. When we arrived at the hotel there was only one room left, but luckily we could instal three beds in it. Immediatly after they had finish to set our room all of us went to bed. Me and Fujin would have slept well that night if it hadn't been of Raijin that snored the whole time. I stared blankly at the ceiling when I noticed that the man had stop snoring, I turned around to see Fujin putting her pillow in Raijin's face to struggle his snores. I couldn't resist and I started laughing when Raijin turned around and restarted to snore. That night I didn't slept at all but I had fun lots of fun. The next morning everyone was up early. I quickly brushed my hair and I tied them into a ponytail. I still wasn't use to my haircolor but oh well I have to live whit it. We grabbed our things and left the hotel to head toward the train station. It has been built few months ago and it was a big station we could almost everywhere from here. The streets were as lively as yesterday and I enjoyed it. Now the way people looked at me didn't bother me anymore, I had two friends and two great ones.  
  
We stopped at a weapon store to ugrade Fujin's and Raijin's weapons.When I walked in I've been greated by a tall young man. His black hair hide his eyes but they seemed to be green. He was cute but we had to hurry to not miss the train. Everything went well there was no parts missing and they got engough money but still we were running short of time. We ran for the rest of the traject and arrived just in time.I bought my ticket and hurried inside. I made the code of the Seed's cabbin and walked in. The place was the exact same thing in each different train. I let myself fall back on the couch and my eyes closed by themselves probably because of lack of sleep last night.  
  
.  
  
Second chapter up! Wheee! O.O a lil bit longer right? -.^ anyways I hope you like it and sorry if there is OOCness. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : sorry if I haven't updated for a while..I'm not abandoning this story..It's just that I wasn,t home and I started this chap there..and I lost it X_X ; so huhh..for the dreams I'm gonna put some -*-*-*-*- at the start and at the end okie?  
  
. My Second Chance- Chapter 3 .  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
I could the luminous features of garden at the horizon, I was home back home but something was different. I was standing in the fields between Balamb and the Seed garden and everything seemed normal, until I noticed the silence. Not a single sound could be heard, not even the sound of the dancing hay around me. Not a single car could be seen on the street that led to the garden, not a single fiend in the fields, nothing.I reached out me Save the Queen but it wasn't there I had no weapon.I swallowed and started to walk toward the street, looking nervously around me, for the first time of my life I was frightned even more than on the Island closest to Heaven. I felt an incredible relief when I stepped on the hard surface of the road but my relief didn't last long. Something was moving in the field, I could hear it. It just behind me, I could even hear his rough breathing. My heart was beating faster at each step I took, the sound of my boots echoed in the night. I quickly looked over my shoulder and then, I saw it. The creature from the Island, the Siltrider, it was pursuing me. It blood red eyes were locked on me, reflecting any emotions but hate.  
  
I started to run, run as fast as I could toward the garden but it was still gaining ground. I turned and kicked the creature in the face, sending flying back in the field, I didn't knew if I knocked it out but I kept running straight foward. I almost believed the creature was until I heard jump behind me. I tought I would die here for sure until I saw someone leaning against the garden fences. '' SOMEBODY!! HELP ME!!'' I kept screaming until I had no voice and luckily the person heard. I could see now that it was a man. He wore a gray trench coat whit a red pattern each sleeves and he held a gunblade risen up toward the sky. The moonlight reflected upon the blade and now I reconized it, it was the Hyperion and the man that ran toward me was none other than Seifer Almasy.  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
''Quisty?..Quiiiisty.QUITIS!!''  
  
I let out a despleased grunt as I saw Rajin leaning over me. '' Are you okay? You were screaming like hell, y'know..'' asked the dark skinned man. I murmered a short '' I'm fine.'' as I rolled out of small couch that I fell asleep on. '' We're at Balamb station, me and Fuj will wait for ya outside.'' Said Raijin before walking of the Seed cabin. I yawned and streched my arms over my head. All muscles were prostesting against the effort I was asking them but the train's bell were telling me to hurry up so I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of the cabin, toward the train's nearest exit.  
  
As I've been told Rajin and Fujin were waiting for me by the station entrace. They were talking whit the shop keeper, a petite brunette that looked a bit like selphie, she was probably one an their old friend.Then, I noticed that it was already dark outside and that the moon was now high the sky, probably around midnight. I sighed and glanced back over the small chatting group, Fujin was silent and it was Rajin that made all the talk as always. I smiled at the thought, those two never change even after all they went through. This fact made me wonder about Seifer, would he still be the same? Would he still have his unchanble grin glued to his face. Would the old Seifer be back or willit be a whole different one.I didn't knew about that but what I could be sure was that soon I would know. By the time I emmerged about my thoughts Fujin and Raijin finished talking and they standing next to me by now. They didn't bothered to ask if I wanted to pass the night here or if I wanted to go immediatly at the garden because they already knew the answer. Together we walked toward the exit. Everyone was silent even Raijin until we passed next to the garage at Balamb's limtis. '' RENT A CAR?'' asked Fujin before stopping to read the signs. I gave her a short nod and dug out of my pocket some gils and I handed them to Fujin along whit my suitcase. '' I wait for you outside the city.'' I informed the poses as I walked away letting Fujin and Raijin deal whit the location papers what I coudln't do since I was probably considered dead.  
  
I was already halfway between the garden and Balamb when I started wondering what could have took them so long but I looked back toward the seaside city when I realised the strange fact that there was no fiend around. What was even stranger was the feeling of deja vu that I had then it hit in the face. I looked at my belt and I remembered that I left my whip in the suitcase that I gave to Fujin. The silence, the missing weapon, everything was exactly like in my dream. I looked behind and at a certain distance some strands of hay move, the creature was coming. I didn't knew what else to do so I ran as I did in my dream and as I tought the creature was catching up whit me. I decided to play since I could espace in the nightmare. I turned around and kicked the creature and restarted to run. I could discern the Garden's gate by now but I felt horrified when I realised that Seifer wasn't there. I let out a desperate scream, I knew that if I just kept running the creature would catch up whit me and that it would probably kill me so I had no other choice left. I faced the Siltrider and got ready for the combat, I wasn't going down whit a fight. I tried to kick the creature in the face as I did previously but this time it dodged my attack and twisting it headed backward, what any normal monster could whitout killing themself what made me feel like puking but the sound of the opening garden's gate stopped from doing so. I quickly looked over my shoulder and there was, looking in my direction. There was my chance, I took a deep breath before screaming as hard as I could. I kept screaming for help until I saw that he was now running toward me just like the dream. The creature used my distraction to dive his long claw as sharp as razors into my right shoulder. I let small cry of pain before falling to the ground. I saw the hyperion blade slash into the creature's burned flesh and cut it's way out of the siltrider chest. Black blood was flooding out of the fatal wound as the creature fell to the next to me. I heard the sound of the car in the background as dizzyness took over me. I fought against the black void that covered my vision. Fujin and Rajin arrived next to me rolling over the dead creature's body what made me laugh a bit. I didn't know who carried me inside the car. The last I did was to look into the car's mirror and I felt a sharp pain travel through my body and void of darkness took me over this I couldn't push it back.  
  
In the mirror's reflection, where the creature's body should have been lying was nothing, nothing but a dark stain of blood, my blood.  
  
.  
  
Ok, I know it's shorter than the 2nd but I felt like I had to cut there.y'know I wanted to finish whit that feeling.y'know 'that' feeling that is in the whole chapter thingy?..  
  
Anyways I hope you guys liked it!and.REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry if I haven't updated in a while but lots happened, like my parents divorced so I had to wait for my mom to buy a new comp, to have internet and finally to realise that there was no Microsoft office on it. So now I'm back on track and I'll be able to continue.I think quit boring you guys now  
  
Now The Story..  
  
.My Second Chance- chapter 4.  
  
I woke up in the infirmary. Blinded by the spoke light over the small bed I was laying on, I waited until my eyes adjusted to the light and sat on the edge of the infirmary's bed. Looking by the window, I felt an incredible relief to see the morning sun. Finally, I was back. I jumped on my feet and walked around the room, smiling. I heard to familiar sound of the door opening as someone stepped in. Squall walked in, an unreadable expression ran across his handsome face. I tilted my head to the right and let myself fall back in one of the small plastic chair.  
  
'' What is it? '' I asked weakly, afraid of seeing the man I once so cherished break down in front of me.'' Quitis. Is that really you?'' his eyes glowed strangely as he spoke but I tried my best to stay normal.  
  
'' Yeah! I'm back , y'know.'' I let out a small laughter as I realised that I spoke like Raijin. ''Sorry, I guess I got used to Fuj and Raij.'' I stated, looking through the window. I knew that he wouldn't like the fact that Fujin and Raijin were my friends by now and yet I knew that the worse was to come. He made a small frown and sighed. '' Everyone thought you were dead. It's been months by now that you left for the mission. If only you saw how Rinoa was sad when she learned that you didn't come back.'' he said as his gaze followed mine toward the students outside.'' months you said?'' I asked in disbelief. '' Yes and if you how happy she was when she learnt that you were alive!'' he replied still looking away as small smile formed on his lips.'' She who?'' I said, looking back a the young commander.'' Rinoa, of course who else?'' he answered obviously. I clenched my fingers onto the seat of my chair. Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa was this the only name he knew? I had enough of earring of how kind, sweet, nice and oh so perfect.  
  
'' Well, I'm tired of staying here. I'll go walk around the school, so see you later maybe?'' I said as I walked back in my room to gather my purse and my whip. Squall stood up after me and leaned in the door frame. '' Why don't we go together?'' he asked. I looked at him surpassed by his proposal. '' Ok, then first we'll search for Seifer, I need to see him.'' I replied, a small grin forming on my lips. Disapproval replaced the smile that curved previously his lips as I walked out of my white prison, more commonly called the infirmary. I could heard the sound of Squall's footsteps as he ran after me. '' I remembered that I had a meeting whit headmaster Cid. Maybe we could talk an other time?'' he shouted at me from behind. I knew it was a lie, he didn't want to meet Seifer. My plan worked exactly as I planned. I turned around to face him. He stopped at only few centimetres of my face what made me fell incredibly uneasy. '' Okay..'' I accepted sheepishly, mentally cursing my lack of strength. He simply nodded and walked pass me, saluting a SeeD that I didn't recognised. I shook my head as I stared at Squall walk away. He had changed and I couldn't say that I liked it. I damned Rinoa once again to have spoiled Squall so greatly. The one I loved didn't exist anymore.  
  
I continued my way to my dorm room. As walked trough the circular corridor that linked the different sections of the garden the many students looked at curiously. It was like I was some sort of ghost for them, actually I understood them. If what Squall said previously everyone thought I was no more and by now I was as white as a ghost.  
  
A scream of joy spread over the place as I walked by the cafeteria's corridor. I laughed when I saw Zell running toward arms spread open. '' Quisty!!'' he shouted before hugging me tight. I patted him on the back. '' You really scared me! I thought I'd never see you again.'' said the blonde SeeD as he let me go off. '' You really think I would be killed that easily, Dinch?'' I replied raising an eyebrow at him. He let out a small laugh before looking toward a young girl. I recognised her, it was Miya. I smiled at him acknowledge of the presence of his beloved one. He waved at me before running away toward her, disappear into the crowd of students.  
  
I continued my way to the dormitory section. The familiar plain grey colours made me feel strangely nostalgic, remembering back then when I was more than a wandering soul on the Earth and before at least my electric blue eyes and golden hair kept this appearance of the lively person I had been but this was no more. I was white and empty.. I finally arrived in front of the dorm that was mine. Luckily, my key still unlocked the door. I pushed the door open and glanced briefly over the room. Nothing had changed, It was still my own little world. I walked in and thrown my whip onto the dark blue couch and walked up to my closet. I swung the doors open and searched trough the few clothes that consisted my wardrobe. My peach battle outfit, my old garden's uniform, a pair of worn out jeans, a snow white shirt and a long black trench coat. I blinked in surprise at the sight of the coat to finally let myself brake down. I leaned against a wall, laughing and crying at the same time. All my inner confusion and despair mixed up into a troubling ball of non-understandable emotions. I slid down onto the soft crimson carpet remembering the past events. The hideous creature still lurked into my mind and I could still feel the damp atmosphere of the island and then the flashback of creature's corpse laying in of the road and finally the image I saw in the car's mirror, no more more Siltrider only a stain of dark blood. I shook my head, I had to forget. Question blurted into my mind. How long it as been since I collapsed on the mission, how long did I stayed unconscious? I couldn't tell but for now all I need was that I needed a shower and rest.  
  
I walked into the snow white bathroom, turning of the light on and looked in the mirror. My eyes grew wide in surprise, I still didn't recognised my own self. Sighing in pulled off all my clothes before entering into the shower. I adjusted the temperature of the water before closing my eyes, enjoying the sensation of the waters falling onto me. I stayed during a longer time than necessary in the shower and when I came out mist covered bathroom's mirror and water drops rolled down the walls of the tiny bathroom. I warped a towel around me and walked back to the closet, frowning I took the pair of jeans and the white shirt. I thrown the clothes onto the bed as I turned to my drawer searching a pair of socks, I succeeded to save the world, to avoid death in a foreign isle and yet I didn't manage to find a pair of simple socks.  
  
When I could finally stomp out of my room whit two matching socks the sun was already setting. Laughing silently at myself, I walked down the grey stripped corridor toward the cafeteria to find something to eat. I lined up along, hoping to find something edible as a gloved hand taped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Fujin standing behind me, she was smiling, a rare sight.  
  
'' WOKE UP. GOOD. WAS GETTING WORRIED.'' She said, pulling out of her pocket her purse to check how many gils she had. '' Well, I'm sorry but I couldn't order myself to regain consciousness, because I would have ran away of the infirmary and it's horrible plastic sheeted beds a long time ago.'' I replied joking. The two of us bursted out of laughs as everyone looked at us questioningly. Grabbing a sandwich, I turned around to look back at my one eyed friend. '' Where's Raij? He not whit you?'' I asked noticing the absence of the man. '' WHIT SEIFER, OVERTHERE. '' she answered pointing over the back of the cafeteria. In the distance, I could see the grey trench coat of Seifer and Raijin who seemed to be laughing as well. Seifer, I didn't remembered that he was back. I swallowed nervously as I looked back at Fujin. '' Well, I think I'll go now. I need to see headmaster Cid. '' I excused myself, trying to flee toward the exit. '' EAT WHIT US? CAN'T EAT IN CID OFFICE.'' Shouted Fujin from behind. The question I feared as been asked and I couldn't refuse. '' O-okay.'' I said following the silver haired woman through the labyrinth of tables. Raijin waved wildly at us as we arrived near the table. I smiled at him, happy to see him as I remembered. '' Greetings, instructor. '' said the calm and shooting voice of Seifer as I sat between him and Fujin. '' Er.. please don't call me instructor, I hate it, it sounds way to formal.'' I replied without thinking, I was way to absorbed into my fight whit the plastic paper that was warped around my precious food. He looked at me obviously amused by my duel whit the wrapping paper. '' I H.A.T.E the food wrap, damn it!'' I growled as I tried to rip it off. The posses started to laugh at me, Raijin louder than everyone as usual. I slammed the sandwich on the table before starting to laugh as well. Only after ten minutes of non stop laugh, we succeeded to composure back. '' Here, let me help you.'' The blond posse leader said before grabbing the sandwich and ripping off the paper in a single move. '' See? It's easy, miss Trepe.'' He said whit his usual cocky smirk spraying over his face. I let out a hmph before snatching the sandwich from him. I curled the food wrap in a ball and passed a tiny rope that I found in my pockets in it.'' Okay, You're the best. I official give you the medal of the grand champion of food wrap ripping.'' I said passing the 'medal' over his head. He looked at me wide eyed at me. '' What you think that I'm as dull then in a classroom?'' I asked. An other burst of laughs came from the four of us. '' Trepe, your officaly in the posse by now.'' said Seifer, still chuckling.  
  
.  
  
Tada!! The four chapter! Sorry if it took long time.. O.o Quitis part from the posse.. whee wanna see Squall's head when he'll ear that..XD 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry that it took that much time to post an other chapter but thanks for the reviews.. smiles Whoa it's the first time I don't have a lot to say ..O.O; well anyway, hope ya all will enjoy da chapter!!..   
  
**...My Second Chance- Chapter 5...**

* * *

I yawned and looked at Seifer as we walked down the Quad's corridor. He glanced back at me, smiling before passing a comment on a student who walked by us. He didn't change at all and I loved it. I have been spending the last week with the posse and we surely had great time. I chuckled as remembered Squall's expression when I walked out of the cafeteria whit them, it was simply hilarious. Fujin and Raijin were waiting for us in the middle of the hallway, out standing from the noisy crowd. The dark skinned man was leaning against a wall, absorbed into his conversation whit the silver hair woman who replied by short nods.  
  
'' Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Zell and Selphie come immediately to my office.'' The voice of the headmaster echoed through the speakers once again. I heard this too many times during the past year.  
  
'' See you, later.'' I said before turning around to follow the massof students through the circular hallway, cursing silently under my breath. I ran across the stairs trying to get in the elevator before the doors shut completely. A black gloved hand held the doors open so that I could slip in. I turned away from Squall to punch the 3rd floor button on the rectangular panel.  
  
'' Hi...'' he greeted me on his usual monotone voice. I nod acknowledge of his presence and smiled. Soon, the elevator started to graduate, raising past the second floor. I looked down toward the many students who walked, ran and talked in total disorder.  
  
'' What is the meaning of this?'' the young commander asked folding his arm over his chest. I blinked questioningly before glancing around the small cabin.  
  
'' What's what? '' I replied tilting my head to the right, my white hair tickling the back of my neck. He shook his head, murmuring a small never mind. The clear note of the bell warned us of the opening of the doors. I stepped out, followed by Squall to finally walk in the office. I sat in the chair at the end of the table, hearing the doors shut behind. The commander let himself fall into a chair between me and Rinoa. The raven hair girl kissed him lightly before the headmaster sat at his desk, he seemed more tired than ever.  
  
He pushed back his glasses on his nose before sighing.'' We.. have a problem.'' He stated glancing at the room.  
  
'' I received reports from SeeDs who where localised in Windhill... The creature that you saw at the island is far from unique.'' He continued while studying me, Selphie and Irvine. I uncrossed my legs and moved uneasily into my seat. A shiver ran through my spine as I remembered the repulsing monster.  
  
'' Why did you call us, Cid?'' Squall asked lifting his eyes from Rinoa up to Cid.  
  
'' The town had been destroyed, there is no survivor. The creatures has spread all over the Galbadian country...The G-army tries to fight them off but they can barely stand their ground. '' blurted out the headmaster. Everyone looked at him confusedly, they couldn't know what horror it meant for me. My fingers clutched onto the chair's arm until they became white. It had to be a nightmare, I told myself over and over again.  
  
Suddenly, the office's door swung wide open, Seifer, Raijin and Fujin stood in the doorway. Squall stood up glaring at Seifer but his blond rival spoke before he could do anything.  
  
'' Galbadian soldiers want to meet you, do we let them in?'' he asked, ignoring Squall who was fuming. I tried hard to not laugh and I knew Rinoa was looking at me in a weird way, I felt her gaze piercing holes into my back. I walked up to the three intruders and turned around to face the rest of the group.  
  
'' Let them in.'' Said the headmaster with a monotone voice that didn't mask his exhaust in any way.  
  
'' We are going to fight these things, right?'' asked Selphie staring blankly at the opposite wall. The headmaster nodded before walking toward the elevator that led toward the upper floor.  
  
'' Oh, Quistis please tell to the soldiers that we will help them out.'' He stated before stepping onto the lift. A small tuck echoed through the room before it began to raise toward the bridge. Everyone stood up silently and walked out of the room. Soon enough only me and Seifer stayed into the empty office. I let out a sigh and started to wall toward the exit but a hand held me back.  
  
'' They are already here, right?'' he asked, his eyes had lost all it's cockiness and no mocking smirk played across his lips. His question made me realise what was happening, the creatures were here not only on an island or a land at thousands kilometres away but here as well.  
  
'' Do the others know about it?'' he replied. I heard the whole mechanism of the elevator activate over us. I shook my head as a reply. I could have swore that I heard a scream above, I put a hand onto Seifer's mouth before he could speak an other word. The sound of crushed steel echoed into the elevator's cage, I felt panic overflowing me. I looked up at the taller man, he was staring straight back at me not understanding why I was so tense. The sound repeated itself and was followed by a loud bang. Something just landed on the cabin's roof.  
  
I stepped back until I reached the far end on the cabin. Pulling out his Hyperion, Seifer crouched, studying the cab's ceiling. Bolts of lightning ran through the roof's wires as long bloody claws dove through the metal. I reached at my belt but only found it empty. My precious Save The Queen was in my dorm and now one of my worse nightmares was tearing the roof above us. I faintly heard Seifer cursing from his corner as the ugly eyeless head of the creature forced it's way into one of the long opening it made. The ex-knight stood up slashing through the flesh of the creature, black blood splashed on the walls as the horrible head fell to the floor. The creature's jaw opened helplessly and revealed four rows of razor-like fangs. Looking back up, I saw the headless body over us fall back on the roof and spasms started to run through it. The Hyperion's blade slashed through the creature's head once again, slicing through the bones as if it was nothing more than air. As I looked at one of the halves of the head, I quickly felt nausea take over me.  
  
The elevator's bell rang and the doors opened in from of us. The students who waited for the elevator, looked at the scene in total disbelief. I glanced up at my blond friend, a long trail of the creature's blood sprayed across his face and on his grey trench coat as well. He stepped out of the elevator, ordering to the students to go away. Soon many SeeDs rushed over the place, Squall along with them. I walked past the crowd emerging into the corridor which led to the classrooms, followed by Seifer. I was frightened at the idea that these creatures had entered the garden but then I remembered, the headmaster was still up on the third level. I turned around and faced the ex-knight.  
  
''The headmaster! '' I said, running back to the elevator. I searched among the crowd of people for the commander. I finally found him examining the headless corpse that laid onto the devastated cabin's roof.  
  
'' The headmaster was in his office!'' I shouted from behind the SeeDs. Silence came as everyone looked at each others. Squall didn't hesitate a single second, he grabbed emergency ladder and started to climb up. Swallowing, I climbed on the roof and looked up at Squall's form.  
  
'' I'm coming along!'' My voice echoed onto the steel walls. Suddenly, a gloved hand rested onto my shoulder, I spun around on my heels and rose my fist ready to hit whatever touched me. Seifer backed away, raising an eyebrow at me. '' Did I startled our dear instructor?'' he asked in his usual cocky way. Snorting, I started to climb up the ladder after Squall.  
  
The entire third level was in crumbles, a sea of sheets was scattered upon the floor and the walls were tore down. A long trail of blood made it's down the lift's pillar, I heard Seifer unsheathing his gunblade behind me. Squall made his way over the headmaster's broken desk and stepped onto the lift. He came back down few minutes later holding the mutilated body of Cid in is arms. The headmaster's throat was tore open.  
  
I stood there staring at him, I couldn't believe it, he was dead. I turned around and stormed out of the room, passing next to Seifer like a bolt. Hatred, sorrow and panic boiled within me but I quickly shut my feelings down, after all I was the Ice Queen. I heard Seifer's and Squall's footsteps behind me. We had to evacuate the students, but what if there was other of these creatures outside? Quickly I went down the ladder to the first level. A crowd of student was surrounding the elevator's cage, the SeeDs were trying to keep them at some distance but they couldn't contain them all.  
  
I raised a hand to silence everyone and cleared my throat. '' I beg you to listen and stay calm until I'm done please. It's with a great sorrow that I must announce you that our headmaster is dead. The Garden is no longer safe enough...'' I began but I was shortly cut but the voices of the cadets which were starting to panic.  
  
I hit the floor hard with my heel, bringing back the attention on me. '' I will ask you to proceed to the first level, everyone must gather in the cafeteria, we will contact Balamb city shortly. Do not bring anything with you and head immediately toward the cafeteria. Please stay alert until we evacuate, thank you. '' as soon as I finished, the students started to head down and I heard Squall's voice repeating my orders in the intercom.  
  
**...**  
  
Ooooh I killed someone... please REVIEW!! O.O; 


End file.
